Background Feats
Backgrounds represent special details of your character's past. Backgrounds grant minor bonuses and penalties and alter the way some people view your character ::: :::There is nothing remotely interesting or exciting about you. At least, not yet. You often wonder whether there is any point to your existence at all - and you're not the only one. Even your own family forget you when you walk out of that door in the mornings. Still, tomorrow is another day, and surely you'll bag that employee of the month award next time around... :::Prerequisite: Breathing, probably :::Effects: none, zip, nada ::: :::Anyone who says synchronised swimming is for sissies has clearly never seen your forearms. You really know how to work the olw' Busby Berkley magic, and when you say "jump' those goals had better listen. Ah, the gals... :::Prerequisite: Strength 10+ :::Effects: +1 Intimidate, +1 Fortitude Save, -1 Bluff, -2 Diplomacy ::: :::Mother is such a good cook, isn't she? It's just as well you never left home. Thanks to the fine folk at Nintendo you have developed astonishing powers of concentrathion, although you can never quite remember what kind of thinks normal people are supposed to say to each other in the course of conversations. Erm, we'vehad of lot of weather recently, haven't we? :::Prerequisite: Wisdom 10+ :::Effects: +1 Concentration, +1 Will Save, -1 Bluff, -1 Diplomacy ::: :::Long nights on the stage have taught you how to survive the clutches of various leeches and degenerates. You have developed a keen insight into the motives and the pocket books of your prospective clients. Your late hours and lack of education can be a drawback at times :::Prerequisite: None :::Effects: +1 Survival, +1 Spot, -2 Lore ::: :::A Postal Worker by day, Stripogram by night,the good thing is that you only need the one uniform. Everyone perks up when you're around, but sadly, it's kind of hard to defend yourself from the elements when your clothes keep falling off. :::Prerequisite: Charisma 10+ :::Effects: +1 to companions' attack rolls, -1 to your saving throws ::: :::Despite the fact that most of your educational material has been cut and pasted from the pages of Wikipedia, you have still managed to learn something over the years, and in fine academic tradition, what you don't know, you just make up. :::Prerequisite: Charisma 10+ :::Effects: +1 Lore, +1 Bluff, -2 Concentration ::: :::It's tough trying to start up a small business in a rough neighborhood, but somehow you've managed it and your line of garden gnome bling has been selling like hotcakes. Your reflexes have been honed by diving under the shop counter at regular intervals, but your nerves have been cut to shreds. :::Prerequisite: Dexterity 10+ :::Effects: +1 Set Traps, +1 Sleight of Hand, +1 Reflex Save, -2 Will Save ::: :::Somewhere out in the wilderness, under the glare of a thousand halogen lamps. there's an astronomical electricity bill with your name on it. You've got used to the secrecy, but you can't help sampling the product, and )how can I say this nicely?) your're kind of confused most of the time. :::Prerequisite: Dexterity 10+ :::Effects: +1 Survival, +1 Tumble, +1 Hide, +1 Move Silently, -2 Lore, -2 Appraise ::: :::I don't care what the papers say, you should never have been suspended. Alcoholism is a legitimate medical condition and it's not your fault that your hands won't stop shaking. On the bright side, at least you managed to put enough cash away to pay for rehab. :::Prerequisite: Intelligence 12+ :::Effects: +2 Appraise, +1 Lore, -1 Spot, -2 Bluff, -2 Sleight of Hand ::: :::No, it's the other university in Oxford. Fastidious to the point of obsessive, you know where to find every volume in your collection, but years of dealing with students have made you pretty short-tempered. You take great pains to remind everyone you meed that Casanova was actually a librarian later on in his life. Uh-huh, you just keep telling yourself that... :::Prerequisite: None :::Effects: +1 Lore, -1 Diplomacy ::: :::After a few years in the job at the New Jersey Petting Zoo, you've developed a pretty thick skin. You've been bitten, stomped, trampled and mauled - you can't help wishing that the customers were as quiet and docile as the animals. Human beings suck big time, and as far as you're concerned, the less you have to speak with them the better. :::Prerequisite: Constitution 10+ :::Effects: +1 Fortitude Save, -1 Diplomacy __TOC__ Category:Feat Category:Conscript Feat Category:Healer Feat Category:Scholar Feat Category:Scout Feat